Pirates are coming!
by Channitut
Summary: In Usopps hometown pirates are coming. Who are they? Do we know them? Read and find out.


**Pirates are coming!**

It was a sunny morning in Syrup village. The birds were singing, and the air was fresh. The villagers were waking up. Inside their houses eating breakfast. There were freshly baked bread on the table and fresh fruits in the bowl.

Then a loud shout broke the idyl.

"Pirates are coming, pirates are coming!"

"Who are yelling?" the village carpenter asked his wife.

"I don't know, we haven't heard this for years" his wife said.

"What if pirates actually are coming?" she asked.

"Then we just have to defend ourselves" the carpenter said.

He grabbed his hammer and walked out of the door.

A small crowd had gathered outside the houses. They were holding a mix between hammers, shovels, knives, pistols and a single umbrella.

"Let's beat the pirates!"

"Yeah!"

"We can defend ourselves!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's show these pirates, who we are!"

"Yeah!"

"Now who yelled?" the blacksmith asked.

"Yeah!" the crowd yelled.

"No seriously" the blacksmith said.

"Not me!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Neither me!"

"Nor me!"

"So nobody yelled" the carpenter said.

"Pirates are coming, pirates are coming!" a mans voice yelled.

Now two voices yelled, a male and a female.

"Pirates are coming, pirates are coming!"

Several more voices mixed and now the scream contained nine voices.

"Look" the blacksmith said and pointed.

Everybody turned their eyes, onto where, he was pointing. They looked at a large cloud of dust. It kept growing larger, until nine shadows were visible.

Then suddenly a door in a house in the village opened. Out came a beautiful woman. She had shoulder long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her skin were slightly pale and her cheeks red.

"What's the ruckus" she asked.

"Good morning Kaya, apparently pirates are attacking, but we don't know, who warned us by yelling" the carpenter said.

"That's strange, maybe it was a fairy" Kaya said and smiled.

While Kaya and the carpenter were talking, the shadows were getting closer.

"Listen, this is strange, it looks like, it's the shadows, who are yelling" the blacksmith said.

"Really" the carpenter asked.

"That sounds strange" Kaya said.

Then she looked at the people running against the village.

"One of them looks very familiar to me" Kaya said.

"Which one?" the blacksmith asked.

"The man in front" Kaya said.

"Yeah, he does look familiar" the carpenter said.

The man running in front suddenly stopped. In the start the others ran, but then they stopped too.

"Hey listen guys, I think this is straw" a man said, but Kaya cut him off.

"Usopp!" she screamed.

She ran quicker, than she had ever ran before. She lifted her arms ready for a big bear hug. Then the man, who stopped at first, started running again.

"Kaya!" he screamed, opening his arms for a bear hug too. Then they reached each other. Usopp stopped a few meters from Kaya, unsure of what to do now, but Kaya ran the last few meters and hugged Usopp.

"Usopp, I missed you so much" Kaya said, "You've got so tall, and you've grown a beard"

"What about you?" Usopp said and held Kaya out, so he was able to take a look at her.

"Wow" was the only thing Usopp could say.

"Wow Kaya, you've grown so pretty" Usopp said, "Not that you weren't pretty before"

"Thanks" Kaya said and blushed.

"Let's head back to the village, I'm sure, your old crew are dying to show you, how strong they've got, and I want to show you my new house too" Kaya said.

"You've got a new house in the village?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, and I'm a doctor now" Kaya said.

Usopp and Kaya started walking back to the village while chitchatting. The straw hats followed suit.

"I'm sure our ship doctor can give you some medical tips" Usopp said.

"So what have you been up to out at sea?" Kaya asked.

"Actually I visited Elbaf the country of giants, and they're bigger than houses, these giants, I once drifted away at sea in a boot of an Elbaf warrior" Usopp told.

"That sounds very fun Usopp, but before you tell me anymore, I want to give you something" Kaya said.

"What?" Usopp asked.

Then Kaya kissed Usopp. Usopp took Kayas hands and kissed her. They walked to the village hand in hand.

Authors note:

I like this fanfiction. It's nice and kind of sweet. I support Usopp/Kaya. They're like made for each other. It isn't very long, but it's sweet, at least I think so. My computer wasn't able to open this file, so I almost thought, I lost it. It was very scary.


End file.
